insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
MMBFBOTABOTG
the MMBFBOTABOTG (MMBFB for short) is a huge blimp, its RBE is 24,272, however, it's HP is 20,000. name: MMBFBOTABOTG rbe: 24,272 (44,272 with shield) parent of: zomg (2 zomgs) grand parent of: bfb (8 bfbs) great grand parent of: moab (16 moabs) child of: LOLZ and ATOTW grand child of: TGBFBOTMMMMBFBOTMMPOTGBFBOTMMMMPOTFOTG Real Name: Mega Mega Brutal Floating Behemoth Of The Air Blimp Of The Googolplex 'First Appeara'nces: Round 500 (MMBFB), Round 850 (Super ABOTG), Round 1200 (Future MMBFB) '''NOTE: '''Appears as a boss in Round 500. Its normal counterpart appears at round 525 as 2 MMBFBs. Its Super and Future forms will never appear as normal enemy MOABs. Gallery MMBFBOTABOTG's awesome artwork.png|it's awesome artwork by ATOTW MMBFBOTABOTG.png|it's lego version SEOB humor.png|it's grand parent, SEOB ATOTW and MMBFBOTABOTG.png|mmbfbotabotg and atotw New MMBFBOTABOTG.png|the new MMBFBOTABOTG New ATOTW.png|it's parent, the new ATOTW ATOTW size comparison with MMBFBOTABOTG.png|atotw (top) and mmbfbotabotg (below) Super ABOTG.png|Super ABOTG mmbfbotabotg side view.png|side view TAT Crew Department.png|and on the TAT crew department mmbfb_main_street.png|A MMBFBOTABOTG on Main Street. With a Monkey Engineer with Overclock and a Plasma Vision Super Monkey. Super ABOTG the true form the mmbfbotabotg, doesn't contain ANYTHING but be sure your gonna die when this targets name: super ABOTG rbe (hp): 30,000 child of: n/a parent of: n/a weapons: 4 (2 Shaitans, 2 Heavy Cannons) MMBFBOTABOTG, 1000 years later for 1 millienium in the future in blooniverse, the mmbfbotabotg is much more stronger and larger then it's present day, it contains 30000 hp, doesn't hold anything name: MMBFBOTABOTG (future) rbe: 44,272 hp: 30,000 parent of: n/a child of: n/a description: blooniverse, 1000 years later, this blimp has been upgraded to hold more weapons and specials, since, it is the descedant of the present mmbfbotabotg being the founder of the mmbfb series as well, 1000 years after he was born (1600), the evil general, which is tat, planned mmbfb to create his own army and being jealous of tat, unlike others, mmbfb let the other blimps, get his territory abandoned and planned to make other blimps, the mmbfb carrier, his 1000 years later version (year 3000)... full info below here other massive blimps MOAB>BFB>ZOMG>MMBFBOTABOTG>LOLZ or ATOTW>SEOB>UMDD>LOD>TLKBTFYCTD>tigris>TGBFBOTMMMMBFBOTMMPOTGBFBOTMMMMPOTFOTG>TTGL bloon>mega moab>mega bfb>mega zomg>godmodder bloon>Unknown bloon>Master Of All Blimps Trivia *Future version is based on the LandKreuzer P1000 Rattle. **It looks like it, but different. ***The future version will own super abotg since it will overkill it. *Super abotg is mmbfbotabotg's true form, plus, the heavy cannons' shells are used by the future mmbfbotabotg *The mmbfbotabotg series are the only ones who have red eyes *ATOTW is maybe mmbfb's cousin/brother. *It appears as a boss for the first time, its true form for the second time, and future form for the last and final appearance. *This is TAT's first blimp. *Its first battle theme is here. *Super ABOTG's battle theme can be found here. *The Future MMBFB's theme is here. *The Future MMBFB's theme, when it uses the souls' theme, it is related to the MOABs as it follows: #1st Soul = Ceramic Bloon #2nd Soul = Mini Moab #3rd Soul = Moab #4th Soul = Bfb #5th Soul = Zomg #6th Soul = Ddt *It is the only MOAB bloon to have 3 different types. *After January 5, 2016, it was nerfed so its RBE was decreased and contains 2 ZOMGs, while the ATOTW contains only one. However, the ATOTW's RBE remained the same. Category:Bloons Fanon Blimps Category:Blimps